


(Un)Regrettable Mistakes

by Andresome04



Series: (Un)Regrettable Mistakes [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Tension, Because there isn't enough Ratchlock fic in my life that's why, Blood, Buckle up, Energon, Graphic Description, I'll update the tags as I go, Kinda, M/M, Slow Build, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, THIS IS A RATCHLOCK FIC, Tension, This Does Not End Well, Violence, Why?, You Have Been Warned, happy new year, probably slow updates, ratchlock, so i gotta write my own, this bitch is tired, this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andresome04/pseuds/Andresome04
Summary: Of all the terrible mistakes Ratchet has committed in his life, teaming up with a bounty hunter is definitely ranked among the top of his list.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: (Un)Regrettable Mistakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	(Un)Regrettable Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S RIGHT I DECIDED TO WRITE A PREQUEL TO MY PREVIOUS FIC, 'Here Lies My Error'! Why??? Because I'm thirsty for some Ratchlock fic but it's so rare that I have no choice but to write my own! Updates may be slow in coming due to the fact that I'll be starting school again soon, so I apologize in advance. I'll ramble more at the end of the chapter so ENJOY!

Well, it wasn’t always smooth sailings. Adjusting to a new life, new environment, new…company, took some time obviously. However, after being introduced to the so-called medbay—more like a large storage room really—Ratchet found it easy to settle in and take stock of his new domain.

He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that he’d actually agreed to join with Deadlock. A bounty hunter of all mechs. Mech sure worked for it, he’ll give him that. Fragger wouldn’t leave him alone even when Ratchet threatened to bag him to the elite guard (not that he would have, but kid didn’t know that). Now it was too late to turn back so Ratchet would make the best of the situation he threw himself in.

Deadlock’s ship was a sturdy thing. A moderate-sized ship with a few rooms and corridors, including a medbay, brig, and control room. After a quick tour of the entire ship, he was immediately led to his new quarters which was conveniently located right next to the medbay and was left alone to adjust to his new living situation. Without having many belongings to unpack, Ratchet was quick to throw himself to his medbay—yes, _his_ —and arrange everything to his own liking.

Throughout the entire ordeal, Deadlock acted more or less polite—or polite as any rogue bounty hunter could manage. He made it clear that Ratchet was a full-fledged member of _The_ _Pursuer_ ( **very** original) and had full access to all her facilities with the exception of a particular room that Ratchet was **absolutely** **not** supposed to enter under any circumstances. When he inquired why he was met with a flash of razor-sharp teeth in a non-friendly smile.

“Captain’s Orders” was his growled reply.

That told him all he needed to know. Member of the ship and partner he may be, but when it came down to it, Deadlock called the shots. He might have a say in certain areas or when he really pushed his weight around, but if Ratchet wasn’t careful, he could find himself in the receiving end of those teeth.

Or those pistols hanging at the side of Deadlock’s hips.

For now, his main position was _The Pursuer_ ’s, Chief Medical Officer. Everything medical and associated with it was his responsibility, and he’d be damned if he didn’t complete his function with his utmost performance. He may not be part of a unit anymore, but he was still a medic and a damn good one at that, reputation or no reputation.

He was also to assist Deadlock in his commissions when he was called upon, though only on the tasks where his help was absolutely necessary. For the most part, Deadlock liked completing his operations alone which Ratchet was secretly thankful for; he really wasn’t keen on the whole hunting and capturing business, even if Deadlock said he only went after criminals and escaped prisoners.

He’d rather stick to the medical side of this partnership thank you very much.

Partners. The word left a weird taste in his intake. He’d either get used to it or he won’t. Not like he had much of a choice at the moment. He’ll stick with Deadlock for now. Mech made him an offer and Ratchet had accepted it, finally. He’ll see where this path takes him, whether he’ll find living life on the edge had all the perks he was promised or if this was another mistake in Ratchet’s never-ending list.

If worse came to worse, he’ll hightail it back to Cybertron when the opportunity arises and forget this ever happened. Not that Deadlock needed to know that little part.

No, Deadlock had other things to worry about right now.

“Oy! I said I was fine dammit!”

“And I said I your word is slag until I do a scan myself.”

Like submitting himself to one the Hatchet’s infamous physicals perhaps?

“I don’t need you tinkering with my frame ‘less I’m injured or after a job now quit it!"

“As CMO of this ship, my _job_ is making sure every crew member on board is in top shape now shut up and come with me!”

And that was the honest truth. He had made it his top priority to survey the health of all members of the _Pursuer_ and being the only person on this ship other than Ratchet, Deadlock was in for an overdue checkup.

It was admittedly, a little difficult to mech-handle the bounty hunter into the medbay. Most of his patients were standard build— _Autobot_ standard build. Deadlock was most definitely NOT an Autobot.

He wasn’t overly large either. Ratchet was certainly wider and stouter, but Deadlock was tall with wide shoulder pauldrons and extra-long limbs and could tower over Ratchet if he really wanted to. His frame was built for speed but could easily take a punch with minimal damage. He supposed the extra armor around his frame came in handy for handling his most extreme targets.

Still, Ratchet wasn’t going to let something as simple as size difference prevent him from performing a routine exam. No matter how much Deadlock complained the entire way.

When they finally arrived at the medbay (which was newly refurbished after Ratchet’s delicate influence), he turned to his unruly crewmate and partner with a fixed glare.

“You either sit and behave like a good little patient or I’ll strap you to the berth.”

The larger mech, who’d been seething the entire trip here, shot him a wicked smirk. “Didn’t know you were into that kinda thing doc.”

Ratchet remained unfazed. “Strap or no strap. Your choice.”

He watched as Deadlock considered his options for a nanoklik before lumbering over to the freshly polished medical slab and plopping his behind on it with an air of finality. Turning to Ratchet with a leveled stare, he waited for the medic to make his next move. Red optics burning into blue.

Oh, this was gonna be an interesting arrangement indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That's the first chapter I guess. Structure wise, chapters won't be that lengthy but will contain some important information that'll drive the story home. Tho I won't promise I'll stick to this format, we'll just see. But for now, here's the intro chapter to the story which I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. And HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
